The Buneary Team
This article is about the team. For the television series, see The Geo Team (TV series). , Homer Simpson, Crash Bandicoot, Coraline Jones, Margo Gru, Jan Soto, Jason, Eric Cartman, Little Guy, Geo Guy, Green Bob, Geo, Bloo, Dave, and Toon Link]] The Buneary Team is a group of 23 people against The Carolina Team and the main protagonists of the show named after them. The team deals with all manner of criminal activity and threats to Bunearyville, while dealing with their own struggles with adolescence, their mutual friendships, and their limitations. Their plan was to stop The Carolina Team, their main enemies that were very evil. In 2014, Derpfast, Walden, Hatsune Miku, Ico, Yorda, Stuart the Minion, Red Puckett and Norman Babcock joined The Buneary Team after the introduction of the team and appeared in the season 24 episode "New Team Members". Introduction *Buneary Guy: I'm Buneary Guy, leader of The Buneary Team. And these are my friends, Bibarl, Fondue, and Cookie Guy. *Little Guy: Hey, I'm Little Guy, the king of 123 Greeny Phatom. I'm the member of The Geo Team. And this is Homer Simpson, Crash Bandicoot, Eric Cartman, Jan Soto, Jason, and Bloo. *Homer Simpson: The name's Homer Simpson, and i'm the member of The Geo Team. And this is The Once-ler, Coraline Jones, Margo Gru, Toon Link, which is a cartoon version of Link, and Dave the Minion. *Buneary Guy: And together, we are the most greatest team in Bunearyville and all across the globe. *The Geo Team: We are The Geo Team! Joining Quote (after introduction) *Buneary Guy: Will you join us to be the part of the team? If you do, i'll give you a special prize. If not, you don't have to be in the team. Introduction (with Dick Grayson) *Geo Guy: I'm Geo Guy, leader of The Geo Team. And these are my friends, Green Bob, Little Guy, and Geo. *Little Guy: Hey, I'm Little Guy, the king of 123 Greeny Phatom. I'm the member of The Geo Team. And this is Homer Simpson, Crash Bandicoot, Eric Cartman, Jan Soto, Jason, and Bloo. *Homer Simpson: The name's Homer Simpson, and i'm the member of The Geo Team. And this is The Once-ler, Coraline Jones, Margo Gru, Toon Link, which is a cartoon version of Link, Dick Grayson, and Dave the Minion. *Geo Guy: And together, we are the most greatest team in Geoville and all across the globe. *The Geo Team: We are The Geo Team! Joining Quote (after introduction) *Geo Guy: Will you join us to be the part of the team? If you do, i'll give you a special prize. If not, you don't have to be in the team. Introduction (updated) *Buneary Guy: I'm Buneary Guy, leader of The Buneary Team. And these are my friends, Bibarl, Fondue, and Cookie Guy. *Fondue: Hiiiiiiiiii! I'm Fondue, I'm the member of The Buneary Team. And this is Oishi Kawaii, Baby Anthony, Baby Ian, Helium, Gooy Monster, and Jimmy. *Oishi Kawaii: The name's Oishi Kawaii, and i'm the member of The Buneary Team. And this is The Once-ler, Coraline Jones, Margo Gru, Toon Link, which is a cartoon version of Link, Dave the Minion, and Derpfast. *Derpfast: Hello. I'm Derpfast, helper of The Buneary Team. And this is Walden, Hatsune Miku, Ico, and Yorda. *Yorda: My name is Yorda, the new member of The Geo Team. And this is Stuart the Minion, Red Puckett, and Norman Babcock. *Buneary Guy: And together, we are the most greatest team in Geoville and all across the globe. *The Buneary Team: We are The Buneary Team! *Walden: Yes Yes Yes, We are the greatest and the coolest team in the world! We fight crime, and we save people. Joining Quote (after introduction) *Buneary Guy: Will you join us to be the part of the team? If you do, i'll give you a special prize. If not, you don't have to be in the team. Members *Buneary Guy (known as leader) *Bibarl *Fondue *Oishi Kawaii *Baby Anthony *Baby Ian *Cookie Guy *Helium *Gooy Monster *Jimmy *The Once-ler *Coraline Jones *Margo Gru *Toon Link *Dave the Minion *Robin (formerly) *Blossom (joined after the introduction of the team, known as helper) *Walden (Same as Derpfast, he moved from Wuzzleburg to Bunearyville to join the Buneary Team) *Hatsune Miku (Same as Blossom and Elsa) *Ico (Same as Blossom, Elsa, and Miku) *Yorda (Same as Blossom, Elsa, Miku, and Ico) *Stuart the Minion (Same as Blossom, Elsa, Miku, Ico, and Yorda) *Red Puckett (Same as Blossom, Elsa, Miku, Ico, Yorda, and Stuart) *Norman Babcock (Same as Blossom, Elsa, Miku, Ico, Yorda, Stuart, and Red) Gallery Members Buneary Guy.png|Buneary Guy Bibarl.png|Bibarl Fondue Without Objects.png|Fondue Oishi.png|Oishi Kawaii CrashBandicoot.jpg|Crash Bandicoot 458px-Eric_cartman.png|Eric Cartman Geo.png|Geo Jan.PNG|Jan Jason.PNG|Jason Bloo.PNG|Bloo The Once-ler.PNG|The Once-ler Coraline.jpg|Coraline Jones Margo.jpg|Margo Gru Toon Link.png|Toon Link Dave.jpg|Dave the Minion Dick Grayson (The Batman).png|Dick Grayson (formerly) Derpfast.png|Derpfast Walden.jpg|Walden Img MIKU us.png|Hatsune Miku Ico.png|Ico Ico gs25.jpg|Yorda Stuart the Minion.jpg|Stuart Red pucket.jpg|Red Puckett Norman Babcock.jpg|Norman Babcock Trivia *In the early concept and development of the show, The Geo Team were originally named "Team Geo Guy". *In the pre-production of the show, the name was changed into "The Geo Team". *The character designs of The Geo Team were made by Gabriel Garcia.